Giratina vs Anti-Monitor
Thumbnails are appreciated. Description Battle of the cosmic antimatter beings. Interlude (Cue Invader) Antimatter. For years this mysterious opposite of matter has eluded scientist knowledge. That didn't stop it from being cool enough to have cosmic beings modeled after it. Like Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon. And the Anti-Monitor, the evil counterpart of the Monitor. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Giratina Before the universe existed, there was nothingness. From this nothingness was spawned an egg. From this egg was spawned the Pokemon god Arceus. Using its "1,000 arms" Arceus created the universe. Then he created 3 other Pokemon to maintain its space, time and antimatter: Palkia, Dialga and Giratina respectively. When Giratina turned too violent he was banished from the universe by Arceus. It afterwards created a parallel, opposite universe where time did not flow and space was was contorted, which was named the Distortion World. The Distortion World became Giratina's home, and it would quietly watch over the main universe from there. ' ' Giratina's signature move is Shadow Force, where he disappears and then reappears to surprise attack its target. Shadow Sneak has it use its shadow to strike unsuspecting foes. With Shadow Claw he slashes after coating his claws in shadows. Man, this thing's sure got a thing for shadows.... Hex deals more damage if a target is afflicted with a status condition while Ominous Wind and Ancient Power both attack and have a chance of raising all its stats. Earth Power causes a small eruption of earth and Aura Sphere fires an undodgeable ball of aura power. Slash is a simple but strong slash from Giratina's claws. Dragon Breath is a beam of energy with a chance of paralyzing whoever it hits. By making a scary face with Scary Face, Giratina can lower an opponent's speed. Which makes no sense-''' It's Pokemon, you're better off not questioning it. Should Gira find itself on the verge of defeat it can use Destiny Bond to take its foe down with it. '''When in the Distortion World or holding a Griseous Orb, Giratina changes to its Origin Forme. This form trades its legs for higher attack prowess. The Pokemon has special abilities, such as Pressure which makes an enemy use more energy for their attacks or Levitate in Origin Forme, which grants immunity to earth-based attacks. Like all other Pokemon, Gira has defensive elemental traits referred to as types. As a Ghost/Dragon-type it is resistant to poison, insect, fire, grass, water and electricity based attacks. Giratina has overpowered the thrusters of Zero's ship, created his own universe, fought Dialga who was going to destroy the original universe by making a new one along with Palkia, and created a portal that was going to swallow both universes whole. An awesome dragon indeed, but his typing is a double-edged sword. With resistances comes weaknesses to icy, ghoslty, dark, draconic and'''-''' Worst of all, fairy.....based attacks. Its Dragon Claw and Dragon Breath techniques are offensively useless against fairies as well. So does this mean Tinkerbell could beat it? I, don't think it's that extreme. Anyhow, it's, uh, not hard to see why Giratina is one of the 4 strongest Pokemon ever... Giratina appears out of a dark portal Cyrus: Interesting. So, there is a Pokemon that can only appear as a shadow. Giratina roars and spreads its wings Cyrus: Regardless, the effort is rash and foolish. I have harnessed the powers of Dialga and Palkia... Giratina leans backwards Cyrus: I, Cyrus, won't have any more interfererererererererererererererere... Giratina leaps at the screen Anti-Monitor There was a time in which the planet at the center of the universe, Oa, was a peaceful world. Then one day despite a legend that finding out how the universe was created would lead to disaster, the Maltusian scientist Krona built a machine to watch the universe's birth. At that moment his machine interfered with the event, causing infinite universes to be made instead of one. When Krona was punished for his actions it lead to an Oan civil war between the ones who thought all evil should be destroyed and those who did not. The bad Oans left for an antimatter universe and settled on the planet Qward. It was in both universes that two beings were made at the same time from an excess of energy: the regular matter universe got the Monitor, while on a moon of Qward in the antimatter universe was spawned the Anti-Monitor. The Anti-Monitor created an army called the Thunderers and took over Qward with ease. He then discovered the Monitor and began a 1,000,000,000 year war with him until they were both rendered unconscious during a fight. 9,000,000,000 years later the super-scientist Pariah also tried to view the universe's creation while hiding in an antimatter cube, causing both monitors to wake up. Anti-Monitor absorbed the energy of the antimatter cube and used it to destroy Pariah's universe. Destroying a universe of matter allowed the antimatter universe to grow larger, making him stronger, and after discovering this fact he set out to destroy all positive matter universes to make himself as powerful as possible. Like any other cosmic being worth their salt, the Anti-Monitor has the power to manipulate energy. This goes from standard concussive attacks, being capable of unmaking matter at the simplest level or absorbing the energy of entire universes. Energy's not the only thing he can absorb, he can steal the life-force of other beings as well. AM is resistant to being possessed, can control the minds of targets and travel through time. He can warp reality and is biologically immortal. The Anti-Monitor has casually stomped Superman, tanked the combined power of every Lantern Corp at once, survived a galaxy busting explosion while weakened, matched the Spectre while he was powered by every superhero and destroyed infinite universes until there were only 5 left. Though he's extremely arrogant and overconfident, the Anti-Monitor is a force to be reckoned with. "As for you, Pirate--I now grant your wish. There are three earths left for me to conquer. My foe's champions are being sent there to save those worlds! I shall increase your abilities! And you shall use your emotion-controlling powers to win me final victory!" Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In an extrauniversal realm (similar to this but light blue), Pokemon's guardians of space and time are sent flying back. The Anti-Monitor had appeared in the Pokemon multiverse in hopes of destroying it to become more powerful. "Ahahahahaha...there exists no hope for you. You and your multiverse will both be wiped out by I, the Anti-Monitor!" Dialga weakly stands back up and beams out a Roar of Time at him, only for Anti-Monitor to casually overpower it with a laser of his own. This beam hits Palkia and Dialga, obliterating both of them. Anti-Monitor laughs again, but as he is about to march onward a large shadow with red eyes crawls through the semi-transparent ground. The shadow stops in front of the AM and pops out of the floor, revealing itself to be Giratina. "Who dares to stand in my way now?" Giratina roars at him. "Just like everyone else, I will make you perish!" FIGHT! Giratina makes the first attack by rending the evil Monitor with Shadow Claw 3 times. AM tries to swipe it away but Giratina flies over him and slashes at his back with Slash. AM backhands it as he turns around but the Pokemon catches itself and charges up a ball of aura energy in its mouth. It expels the Aura Sphere at evil Monitor, who simply absorbs it. "Your energy does nothing but make me more powerful." Giratina rushes toward him to deliver another Slash but Anti-Monitor reacts and swats him out of the air. Gira attacks with Ancient Power, then throws a Dragon Breath at him. The Dragon Breath paralyzes the Guardian of Fear, slowing him down and setting up Giratina's next move: Hex. Hex does extra damage to the paralyzed AM, who grunts in pain. Anti-Monitor thereupon raised his hand toward the Renegade Pokemon, not for an energy beam but to absorb his life-force. Small green orbs fly from Giratina's body and into Anti-Monitor's, healing him of his damage and status effect. A frustrated Giratina roars and trips the supervillain with Earth Power. The legendary Pokemon uses Scary Face to slow him down, following it with an Ominous Wind to raise all of his stats. With the stat boosts, Giratina tries to strike with another Shadow Claw until it is suddenly stopped in its tracks. "I have placed your mind under my absolute control." AM makes the mind controlled Pokemon use its Shadow Claw on itself, causing it great damage. The sheer pain (along with its own willpower) allows Giratina to overcome the mind control. "What?! How did you-" Before he can finish his sentence the Renegade Pokemon pulls out a Griseous Orb with its mouth. The orb transforms it to its Origin Forme. Origin Forme Giratina uses Shadow Force, quickly crawling along the floor as a shadow much similar to the way it entered the fight and sneaking up behind the Anti-Monitor, then popping out to attack. The secret attack knocks him over, letting Gira follow up with an aggressive Slash using the spikes on the end of its wings. This one leaves a gash on the right side of the Anti-Monitor's helmet. The Pokemon continues with two more winged Shadow Claws, leaving marks on AM's chest and on his helmet's front, finishing the attacks with a basic headbutt. As Anti-Monitor gets back up Giratina charges an Aura Sphere which would be too much for the fear guardian to absorb. Anti-Monitor counters by charging his own beam. Both beams are eventually launched, but after a short struggle Anti-Monitor's prevails and overpowers the Aura Sphere, then vaporizing Giratina. The Monitor's counterpart laughed in victory. "Now that you have been destroyed, your multiverse is next." K.O.! Arceus teleports before Anti-Monitor to take him on as he turns to face it. Verdict Giratina was more versatile, however the Anti-Monitor made up for that by being literally infinitely stronger. Giratina has destroyed universes before but AM destroyed an infinite number of universes. As we all know, infinity>∞any finite number. If Giratina could somehow damage him with the infinite gap in power between the two, Anti-Monitor could simply absorb its life-force to heal himself. Honestly, there isn't much to it. The winner is the Anti-Monitor. ' ' Category:Cropfist Category:'Pokemon vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017